


Coffee Shop

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Villain's Ballad Verse [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, JUST, exisiting man, it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: He hadn't been back to the coffee shop in ages.





	Coffee Shop

He hadn’t gone back to the coffee shop in ages, not since he had been revealed as Mika. He had missed it, as much as he loved Minion’s coffee, he had grown rather fond of this specific spot’s drinks. 

Megamind was quiet as he walked in, trying not to draw attention to himself. He glanced over, spotting the piano that had started it all, letting himself smile a moment, before moving over to the line, staying silent for the time being, letting himself be washed into the memories of writing his first few songs in this place. 

He slipped a hand into his pocket carefully, smiling softly at the cashier a moment. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He knew he probably just knew her from his multiple visits. 

Before he could speak, she glanced up, then grinned. “Your regular, Mr. Henderson?” she asked in a teasing tone. His eyes widened a moment, before he smiled, nodding. 

“Thank you.” he smiled softly, sliding over his card over carefully to her, glancing around nervously. 

She smiled softly at him, slipping it back after a moment, letting him move off to the side again. Megamind smiled softly, looking over at the piano again, biting his lip. He looked down to his phone, before lifting it up, texting Roxanne quickly. 

‘Got Distracted, going to be late home tonight. -MM’ 

He smiled, bouncing on his feet, looking from the counter to the piano a few times, before his coffee was set down, his name called. He took it carefully, sipping to find the ungodly sweet concoction just as he liked it. He smiled a moment, before carefully moving over to the piano. 

It felt like coming home, sitting down at that bench, settling his hands on the keys a moment, before grinning, beginning to play.


End file.
